Son's Revenge
by Uchiha Phaionain
Summary: This is the story of Itachi's son and Sasuke's son who are bitter rivals and how Sasuke's son desires revenge. meanwhile Naruto is getting his head into itachi's business. this is my first story here so please go a little easy but also don't go too easy
1. Prolouge

Son's Revenge

Chapter 1: prologue

Thirteen Years Earlier

Unable to succeed in killing his brother, Sasuke returned home to Hidden Leaf Village. There he finally settled down with Sakura and they had a child named Itala. From birth Sasuke and Sakura where able to tell that he would be a very strong ninja because Itala was born with the Sharingan eyes visible and with two swirls (one swirl beginner, two swirls adult, three swirls master). Sakura's rival Ino Yamanaka attended the wedding as well but only to weep at the fact that Sakura had gotten to Sasuke first. After the wedding Ino left Hidden Leaf Village only to bump into the most unlikely of things.

Sasuke's brother Itachi Uchiha. Ino and Itachi settled down and had a child named Yakora Uchiha. As with his cousin Itala he had the Sharingan at birth and it too had two swirls in each eye. But something was different about these two children. Itala was kind while Yakora was a cold blooded killer from a young age. After witnessing Itachi murder Ino in her sleep when Yakora was only seven, Yakora killed his best friend in order to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye). With Ino dead Itachi was able to teach Yakora to become a real killer. But first he had to pass a test. And the test was……………..

Kill Sasuke.


	2. casulties of the uchiha

hi everybody well obviously this is chapter 2 of my first story here. enjoy

Chapter 2 : Casualties Of the Uchiha

Present day : Hidden Leaf Village

Yakora trekked through the dense forest of Hidden Leaf. The voice of his father still echoing in his ears. "You can only become the strongest if you succeed in killing the one I could not, Sasuke Uchiha." He shook off the memories and continued to walk. Suddenly he heard a rustling in the trees and the clang of metal. Yakora halted abruptly and threw a shuriken into the trees. A tracker ninja fell from the trees. Yakora quickly darted over to the ninja and demanded, "Tell me where is Uchiha Sasuke and I **MAY** spare your life." The ninja just pointed to a clearing in the trees about 7 miles north of him. Yakora stepped on the ninjas chest and said, "Thank you for your help. Here is your reward." and with that he plunged a Kunai into the tracker ninja's throat. Instead of going to the house himself at first he used the shadow clone jutsu and sent his clone to scope out the house.

Almost 15 minutes later the clone returned and told Yakora everything. The house was not guarded by anything except ninja dogs, but those would be easy to get past. Yakora undid the jutsu and directed all of his chakra towards his feet and leaped into the tops of the trees. There he leaped from tree to tree until he was near enough to the house to throw a shuriken through the window and kill the inhabitants. He reached into his leg pocket and drew out 5 kunai and threw them at the ninja dogs killing them instantly (sorry for killing the dogs but Yakora couldn't get to the house any other way). "Fire Style : fire ball jutsu!" The house erupted in flames.


	3. death of a father

Son's Revenge

Chapter 3 : Death of a Father

Sasuke sat down for breakfast at the solid oak table. He could smell the omelets cooking now. Sasuke just loved when Sakura was making her fabulous pepper omelets. Sasuke decided to look out the window and see the beautiful scenery. The tall green trees, the beautiful blood stained flowers, and the dead ninja dogs. WAIT! "Sakura! We have company!" Just then he swore he could hear someone yell out, "Fire Style : Fire ball jutsu!" Then the house started to smoke up. Sasuke yelled out, "Sakura, get Itala and run!." Sakura grabbed Itala by the arm from the kitchen and ran out the front door. Sasuke could hear the clang of metal and "Don't you dare touch Sasuke or my son!" and then Sakura screaming out in pain. Itala screamed "mommy no!" Sasuke leaped out the door just in time to see Yakora slap Itala across the face. "stay down you worthless scum."

Yakora was enjoying this. Seeing Sasuke bend down to help his poor son and to weep over Sakura's dead body. "Kill me. Just kill me," Sasuke said as he wept. "As you wish." Said Yakora as he drew his sword and impaled Sasuke. Yakora took out a cloth and cleaned off his sword. He looked over at Itala and said, "You're not even worth killing." Yakora sheathed his sword and removed Sasuke's vest as a token of his victory. He looked one last time at Itala. "I guess we are rivals now. Until next time." And Yakora walked off leaving Itala crying over both of his parent's dead bodies.


	4. anger and hate

Chapter 4 : Anger and Hate

Yakora approached Itachi and held out the bloody vest. Itachi was surprised. He did not expect Yakora to kill Sasuke. Never the less he said, "Good job son." "Thank you father. I even killed Sakura as an added bonus. And just as you did, I left Itala alive so he could greave at the loss of both of his parents. Sasuke was literally begging for death."

Itala was helpless as he watched Yakora plunge his blade into his father's back. He was still rubbing his cheek and weeping when Naruto came running. He halted and gasped at the sight of a bloody Sasuke slumped over the body of an even bloodier Sakura. Naruto swung around and saw Itala crying. "Who did this!" Itala only got out two words. "Uchiha." "Yakora." That was all Naruto needed. He was ready to go out and kill this son of Itachi when Hinita Uzumaki (they got married) came out of the trees. She paused and ran over to Sakura's side and began to weep. Naruto looked like he did when the seal was first broken, angry and full of hate. "It was Yakora Uchiha, son of Itachi Uchiha. I will kill them both!" And with that Naruto bounded into the forest.


End file.
